darksydephilfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hateful Truth
The Hateful Truth is a series that deals with Phil's likes and dislikes of games he has recently played, and are somewhat synonymous with reviews. The Hateful Truth Rating Scale # 1-2: Utter Shit # 3-4: Crappy # 5-6: Decent # 7-8: Pretty Good # 9-10: A Game of the Year Contender/An Amazing Masterpiece The Hateful Truth Episodes Original Hateful Truth #Episode 1: Red Faction Guerilla Special Edition (Xbox 360), 7/10 #Episode 2: Batman Arkham Asylum (Xbox 360), 8.5/10 #Episode 3: WET (Xbox 360), 5/10 #Episode 4: Street Fighter 4 (Xbox 360, PS3), 8/10 #Episode 5: Youtube Beta Channels, 0/10 #Episode 6: Borderlands (Xbox 360), 7.5/10 #Episode 7: Halo 3: ODST (Xbox 360), 6.5/10 #Episode 8: Bayonetta (Xbox 360), 7.75/10 #Episode 9: Darksiders (Xbox 360), 7.5/10 #Episode 10: Alan Wake (Xbox 360), 7.5/10 #Episode 11: E3 2010, DSP, 4/10 John Rambo, 2/10 #Episode 12: Army of Two: The 40th Day (Xbox 360) 2/10 (missing, possibly deleted) #Episode 13: Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (Xbox 360), 7/10 #Halo Reach (Xbox 360) - 7.5/10 Dead Rising 2 (Xbox 360) - 7.5/10 NBA Jam (Xbox 360) - 7/10 Enslaved (Xbox 360) - 6.5/10 Alan Wake DLC (Writer) (Xbox 360), 7.5/10 Medal of Honor (Xbox 360), 6.5/10 Comic Jumper (Xbox 360) - 7/10 Kirby's Epic Yarn (Wii) - 8/10 #Episode 14: Fallout: New Vegas (Xbox 360, 8.25/10 #Vanquish (Xbox 360), 7.75/10 #Episode 15: Star Wars: The Force Unleashed 2 (Xbox 360), 6/10 #Time Crisis: Raging Storm (Xbox 360) 7.5/10 The Shoot (Xbox 360), 6.5/10 Fable III (Xbox 360), 8.5/10 Indigo Prophecy (Xbox 360), 8/10 Red Dead Redemption DLC (Undead Nightmare) (Xbox 360), 9/10 #Episode 16: 007 Blood Stone (Xbox 360) 5/10 #GoldenEye 007 (Wii), 6/10 Kinect Adventure (Xbox 360 - Kinect), 4/10 Dance Central (Xbox 360 - Kinect), 7/10 Sonic Free Riders (Xbox 360 - Kinect), 2/10 Kinectimals (Xbox 360 - Kinect), 4.5/10 #Episode 17: Call of Duty: Black Ops (Xbox 360), 8.5/10 #Episode 18: Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (Xbox 360), 8.5/10 #Episode 19: Sonic Colors (Wii), 8/10 #Splatterhouse (Xbox 360), 6.5/10 DK Country Returns (Wii), 8.25/10 #Episode 20: Epic Mickey (Wii), 3.5/10 #Episode 21: DNF and the Media $hitsh0w (PC), 6.5/10 #Episode 22: Alice: Madness Returns (Xbox 360), 7.5/10 #Episode 23: Shadows of the Damned (Xbox 360), 8.5/10 #Episode 24: Dungeon Siege III (Xbox 360), 7/10 #Episode 25: Back to the Future: The Video Game (PS3), 6.5/10 #Episode 26: Catherine (Xbox 360), 8.25/10 #Episode 27: Transformers: Dark of the Moon (Xbox 360), 5/10 #Episode 28: L.A. Noire (Xbox 360), 7.75/10 #Episode 29: Motorstorm Apocalypse (Xbox 360), 7.5/10 #Episode 30: F.E.A.R. 3 (Xbox 360), 6.75/10 #Episode 31: Bastion (Xbox 360), 7.5/10 #Episode 32: Captain America: Super Soldier (Xbox 360), 5.5/10 #Episode 33: Infamous 2 (PS3), 7.75/10 #Episode 34: No More Heroes: Heroes' Paradise (PS3), 6.75/10 #Episode 35: El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron (Xbox 360), 5.75/10 #Episode 36: Deus Ex: Human Revolution (Xbox 360), 9.25/10 #Episode 37: Bodycount (Xbox 360), 3/10 #Episode 38: Madden 12 NFL (Xbox 360), 5/10 #Episode 39: Dead Island (Xbox 360), 8.5/10 #Episode 40: Resistance 3 (PS3), 6.5/10 #Episode 41: Warhammer 40k: Space Marine (Xbox 360), 7.5/10 #Episode 42: Driver: San Francisco (Xbox 360), 8.5/10 #Episode 43: Disgaea 4 (Xbox 360), 8/10 #Episode 44: Supremacy MMA (Xbox 360), 4.5/10 #Episode 45: Rise of Nightmares (Xbox 360), 5/10 #Episode 46: Gears of War 3 (Xbox 360), 8/10 #Episode 47: X-Men: Destiny (Xbox 360), 4.5/10 #Episode 48 (w/ John Rambo): Gunstringer (Xbox 360 - Kinect), DSP 6/10, John 5.96/10 #Episode 49: Spider-Man: Edge of Time (Xbox 360), 5/10 #Episode 50: RAGE (Xbox 360), 7.25/10 #Episode 51: Dark Souls (PS3), 8/10 #Episode 52: Batman Arkham City (Xbox 360), 9.5/10 #Episode 53: Sonic: Generations (Xbox 360), 6.5/10 for non Sonic fans and 8/10 for Sonic fans #Episode 54: Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception (PS3), 9/10 #Episode 55: Battlefield 3 (PC), 7.75/10 #Modern Warfare 3 (Xbox 360), 8/10 #Episode 56: Saints' Row The Third (Xbox 360), 8/10 #Episode 57: Assassin's Creed: Revelations (Xbox 360), 7.75/10 #Episode 58 (w/ John Rambo): Rayman Origins (Xbox 360), DSP 8.5/10, John 8.13/10 #Episode 59: Need for Speed: The Run (Xbox 360), 4/10 #Episode 60: WWE '12 (Xbox 360), 7.75/10 #Episode 61: Zelda: Skyward Sword (Wii), 8.25/10 #Episode 62: The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (Xbox 360)/PC), 9.5/10 #Episode 63: Amy (Xbox 360), 2/10 #Episode 64: Neverdead (Xbox 360), 4.5/10 #Episode 65: Final Fantasy XIII-2 (Xbox 360), 6.75/10 #Episode 66: The Darkness II (Xbox 360), 8.5/10 #Episode 67: Twisted Metal (2012) (PS3), 7.75/10 #Episode 68: Asura's Wrath (Xbox 360), 4.75/10 #Episode 69: Binary Domain (Xbox 360), 7.5/10 #Episode 70: Dungeon Hunter Alliance (PS Vita), 5/10 #Episode 71: Ratchet and Clank: All 4 One (PS3) (w/ Panda Lee), 5.5/10 #Episode 72: Silent Hill: Downpour (Xbox 360), 7.5/10 #Episode 73: Mass Effect 3 (Xbox 360), 8.5/10 #Episode 74: Golden Sun Dark Dawn (Xbox 360), 7.5/10 #Episode 75: Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon CIty (Xbox 360), 5.75/10 #Episode 76: Ninja Gaiden 3 (Xbox 360), 6.5/10 #Episode 77: Blades of Time (Xbox 360), 6/10 #Episode 78: Yakuza: Dead Souls (Xbox 360), 7.75/10 #Episode 79: Super Mario 3D Land (3DS), 8.5/10 #Episode 80: Journey (PS3), 7/10 #Episode 81: Uncharted: Golden Abyss (PS Vita), 7.5/10 #Episode 82: Prototype 2 (Xbox 360), 7.5/10 #Episode 83: Mario Kart 7 (3DS), 7/10 #Episode 84: Sniper Elite V2 (Xbox 360), 7.25/10 #Episode 85: Max Payne 3 (Xbox 360), 7.75/10 #Episode 86: Diablo 3 (Xbox 360), 8/10 #Episode 87: Dragon's Dogma (Xbox 360), 7.75/10 #Episode 88: Lollipop Chainsaw (Xbox 360), 8/10 #Episode 89: Spec Ops: The Line (Xbox 360), 7.25/10 #Episode 90: Lego Batman 2 (Xbox 360), 7.5/10 #Episode 91: The Amazing Spider-Man (Xbox 360), 8.5/10 #Episode 92: Darksiders II (Xbox 360), 7.5/10 #Episode 93: Sleeping Dogs (Xbox 360), 8.5/10 #Episode 94: Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (Xbox 360), 6.5/10 #Episode 95: New Super Mario Bros 2 (3DS), 7/10 #Episode 96: Resident Evil: Revelations (3DS), 7.75/10 #Episode 97: Tekken Tag Tournament 2 (Xbox 360) - for Tekken fans, 8/10 and for common gamers, 6/10 #Episode 98: Borderlands 2 (Xbox 360), 9/10 #Episode 99: Resident Evil 6 (Xbox 360,) 9/10, for co-op / 7.5/10 for single player #Episode 100: Dishonored (Xbox 360), 9/10 #Episode 101: 007: Legends (Xbox 360), 3.5/10 #Episode 102: The Unfinished Swan (PS3), 7.5/10 #Episode 103: Medal of Honor: Warfighter (Xbox 360), 6.75/10 #Episode 104: Tokyo Jungle (PS3), 8/10 #Episode 105: Assassin's Creed III (Xbox 360), 8.25/10 #Episode 106: Halo 4 (Xbox 360), 8/10 #Episode 107: Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 (Xbox 360), 8/10 #Episode 108: Playstation All Stars Battle Royale (PS3), 7.5/10 #Episode 109: The Walking Dead (PC), 9/10 #Episode 110: Hitman: Absolution (Xbox 360), 9/10 #Episode 111: WWE '13 (Xbox 360), 8/10 #Episode 112: Scribblenauts: Unlimited (Wii U), 7.5/10 #Episode 113: New Super Mario Bros. U (Wii U), 8/10 #Episode 114: Far Cry 3 (Xbox 360), 9/10 #Episode 115: Anarchy Reigns (Xbox 360), 7.25/10 #Episode 116: Devil May Cry 2013 (Xbox 360), 7.5/10 #Episode 117: Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch, 8.5/10 #Episode 118: Dead Space 3 (Xbox 360), 8.5/10 #Episode 119: Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time (PS3), 7.25/10 #Episode 120: God of War: Ascension (PS3), 7.25/10 #Gears of War: Judgement (Xbox 360), 5/10 #Episode 121: BioShock Infinite (Xbox 360), 9.5/10 #Episode 122: Dead Island Riptide (Xbox 360), 4/10 #Episode 123: Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon (Xbox 360), 8/10 #Episode 124: Metro: Last Light (Xbox 360), 8.25/10 #Episode 125: Fuse, 5/10 #Episode 126: The Last of Us (PS3), 9.5/10 #Episode 127: Deadpool (Xbox 360), 6.75/10 #Episode 128: Grand Theft Auto V (Xbox 360), 9.5/10 #Episode 129: Beyond Two Souls (PS3), 9/10 #Episode 130: The Wolf Among Us Episode 1, "Thumbs Up" #Episode 131: Batman: Arkham Origins (Xbox 360), 6.5/10 #Episode 132: Battlefield 4 vs Call of Duty Ghosts, 4.5/10 (Battlefield 4), 6/10 (Call of Duty: Ghosts) => skip both on current gen, Maybe buy Battlefield 4 on Next-Gen #Episode 133: Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag (Xbox 360), 9/10 #Episode 134: Knack (PS4), 7/10 #Episode 135: Ryse: Son of Rome (X/box One), 3/10 #Episode 136: Dead Rising 3 (Xbox One), 9/10 #Episode 137: Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze (Wii U), 8.25/10 #Episode 138: Plants vs Zombies: Garden Warfare (Xbox 360), 8/10 #Episode 139: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2, 5/10 #Episode 140: Thief (PS4), 6.75/10 #Episode 141: South Park: The Stick of Truth (Xbox 360), 9.5/10 #Episode 142: Titanfall (Xbox One), 6.75/10 #Episode 143: Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes (PS4), no score given because he concluded that he couldn't appropriately give the game a score, quoting: "I can't give it a score, its not a game, its a demo" #Episode 144: Dark Souls II (PS3), 9.5/10 #Episode 145: inFAMOUS: Second Son (PS4), 8/10 #Episode 146: Murdered: Soul Suspect (PS4), 7.5/10 #Episode 147: Watch_Dogs (PS4), 9.25/10 (Final Hateful Truth review recorded in Connecticut before Phil's move to Washington) #Episode 148: Destiny (PS4), 4.5/10 (For the average gamer) #Episode 149: Middle Earth: Shadow of Mordor (PS4), 7.75/10 #Episode 150: Alien: Isolation (PS4), 9/10 #Episode 151: The Evil Within (PS4), 8/10 #Episode 152: Bayonetta 2 (Wii U), 8/10 #Episode 153: Sunset Overdrive (Xbox One), "for the masses" (7/10), for "hipsters" (9/10) #Episode 154: Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (PS4), 7.5/10 #Episode 155: Assassin's Creed Unity (PS4), 6/10 #Episode 156: Far Cry 4 (PS4), 8.25/10 #Episode 157: Dying Light (PS4), 7.5/10 #Episode 158: Evolve (PS4), 9/10 (only looking for co-op games), 6.25 (masses) Not worth 60 dollars #Episode 159: The Order: 1866 (PS4), 4/10 #Episode 160: Dragonball Xenoverse (PS4), 8.25/10 (as a fan of Dragonball), 0/10 (for non-Dragonball fans) #Episode 161: The Evil Within DLC: The Assignment (PS4), no score given, because it's a DLC #Episode 162: Resident Evil Revelations 2 (PS4), 8.25/10 #Episode 163: Bloodborne (PS4), 9.5/10 #Episode 164: Mortal Kombat X (PS4), 8.5/10 #Episode 165: Wolfenstein: The Old Blood (PS4), 8/10 #Episode 166: Splatoon (Wii U), 6.75/10 (rated on June 8, 2015; follow-up mini-review on August 20 had no change in score) #Episode 167: Batman: Arkham Knight (PS4), 8.75/10 #Episode 168: The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt (PS4 Version), 8.25/10 #Episode 169: Until Dawn, 8.25/10 #Episode 170: Super Mario Maker, 8/10 #Episode 171: Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, 8.7/10 #Episode 172: Mad Max, 8/10 #Episode 173: SOMA,8.5/10 #Episode 174: Transformers: Devastation, 7.5/10 The Hateful Truth Rebooted #Episode 1: Fallout 4, 9.5/10 #Episode 2: Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4, 7.75/10 #Episode 3: Unravel, 8.5/10 #Episode 4: Firewatch, 7.5/10 #Episode 5: Street Fighter V, 6/10 (for now) #Episode 6: Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, 8.5/10 #Episode 7: Far Cry Primal, 7/10 #Episode 8: Pokken Tornament, 8.25/10 #Episode 9: Quantum Break, 6/10 #Episode 10: Dark Souls III, 7.5/10 (X-Box One Version), 9.5/10 (other versions) #Episode 11: Star Fox Zero, 5/10 #Episode 12: Uncharted 4: A Thief's End, 9.75/10 #Episode 13: Doom 2016, 9/10 #Episode 14: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Manhattan, #Episode 15: Mirror's Edge Catalyst, #Episode 16: Mighty Number 9, #Episode 17: Umbrella Corps, #Episode 18: INSIDE, #Episode 19: Ghostbusters 2016, 2/10 #Batman: The TellTale Series Episode 1, # Category:Series Category:The Hateful Truth